So your back then?
by MardyEthanHardy
Summary: Honey turns up in Holby, but she's totally changed. WARNING: SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**So your back then...?**

Ethan awoke with a horrible hangover he was on a leather sofa in a unfamiliar living room. He was naked but covered with a blanket, a young lady was at his side cuddled into him. It was honey. He woke her quietly by kissing her forehead she looked up suddenly and caught his lips. "Morning" honey whispered smiling

"Morning" Ethan looked down.

"Your nice and warm" honey exclaimed snuggling into his chest even more. "I just want to stay here all day but you have a job and so do I now, Plus my dad will be back in a bit, he's only visiting Big Mac for the night"

 **THE NIGHT BEFORE... [SMUT WARNING]**

They kissed passionately, Breathing heavily. All she wanted was him. The fumes of Alcohol lingered between their lips, it had been a great night. Drinking, dancing and now this.

She pulled him down onto the couch, he landed on top of her. before beginning to kiss her neck that was her weak spot that really got her going.

She couldn't wait for him to get inside her. So she took off his trousers and stuck her hand down his boxers. She slid her panties off before spreading her legs inviting him in.

He giggled childishly before going for it. She threw his glasses off, unbuttoned his shirt then ran her hands down his torso

He slid into her, both moaned loudly.

She gripped his back ready for this to happen. She wanted this more than anything in her whole life. He started to thrust in and out grunting like a wild animal. She liked that to some reason.

She gripped his back with her freakishly long nails clawing like a cat. He flipped over so she could ride him. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before holding onto his hips and rocking back and fourth

She screamed in pleasure

"If only we'd done this last time, I'd never of left" she panted

He squeezed his eyes shut getting rather close to his climax, They were both sweaty and hot.

The sexual atmosphere was heavy and heated like a sauna.

"Dr you've been a very bad boy" she slurred pinching his cheeks.

He bit his lip before letting out a moan.

"Getting close baby?" She whispered whilst rocking.

He nodded.

"Me too" she smiled

She rocked faster and faster not slowing down. He suddenly arched his back and cummed into her sending her over the edge and screaming in orgasmic pleasure.

She rode him out then flopped on top of him lying on his chest kissing his neck...

 **End of flashback**

Noel opened his front door and saw a pair of shoes that weren't his, he saw honeys and got excited because she was back. He dashed into the living room to see his colleague and his daughter getting dressed after their long night.

Beer bottles were scattered around the table along with a lamp they had knocked over during passion.

"Sorry I was just leaving" Ethan blushed

"Why don't you stay for breakfast" said noel

Ethan gave a concerned look to honey knowing this whole thing was only supposed to be a one night stand.

Honey nodded knowing she couldn't win.

"Sorry Noel, I need to get home. Brush my teeth, shower and change. Maybe some other time yeah" Ethan smiled to Noel

Honey was impressed that Ethan stuck up for himself, actually she was slightly turned on by it.

Honey didn't tell Ethan why she was back, she was now a nurse in training her mentor was going To be Duffy for the next year and a half

Ethan walked into work after showering at home. He got changed into his scrubs admiring the hickey be picked up the night before. He sprayed himself with lynx, did his laces up, then left the changing rooms ready for the day ahead.

Honey got changed into her new scrubs ready to surprise Ethan... she saw him heading to the staffroom and dashed after him. It was much easier to run in trainers than six inch heels

"Surprise" she giggled making him jump

Before honey could say anything Duffy walked up to them "are you ready for your first day staff nurse wright"

Honey nodded before looking at Ethan in triumph. "Yeah I'm a nurse now, mum made me!" She smiled

Ethan smiled not really knowing what to say...

 **Please review**

 **When I get 4 reviews I'll write more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Sorry if this doesn't make sense and I'm very sorry it's late**

Ethan spent the remainder of the day avoiding Honey, it was just too awkward to face her.

"Ethan!" Duffy called him over.

He wandered over to Duffy and Honey popped out from behind her.

"Ethan, I'm going off shift now to babysit my granddaughter," Duffy informed him. "I need you to watch Honey for the rest of the shift, please."

Ethan nodded nervously as Duffy walked away just leaving him and Honey alone. "Come on then, trouble." Ethan smiled at her. "Cubicle 4."

Suddenly Robyn and Louise ran over.

"Honey!" Robyn squealed. "you're a nurse now!" Robyn smiled, genuinely happy for the new nurse

"I know, right!" Honey grinned. "Ooh, and you're pregnant!" Honey replied delightedly, going in for a hug.

"Cubicle 4, ladies and gent" Louise butted in, hand on hip.

They all piled into the cubicle to find a young woman who had a fractured elbow. "You're cute, ent ya!" The patient said to Ethan, who blushed a deep shade of red.

"You should see him naked, love." Hey mumbled under her breath, smirking.

xxxxxxxxx

Later on, the three nurses left the cubicle giggling like school girls. Ethan had disappeared, embarrassed by all the female attention. He wasn't used to it, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

Cal found Ethan on the roof nursing a big mug of coffee, looking out at the Holby skyline. "You alright, nibbles?"

Ethan nodded, slightly sighing. He knew he'd done something stupid and it was eating him up inside. That's why he was avoiding honey to start with because she might be angry.

"Come on Ethan, spill!" Cal said firmly, sitting down next to Ethan. He knew his little brother well enough to know something was up.

"Last night, I got drunk and, uh, might've slept with Honey" Ethan rambled, blushing slightly. "Totally by accident"

"And you're in a mood because?" Said Cal, raising his eyebrow.

"Forgot the rubber..."

 **Please review x**


End file.
